I have had enough
by keitaya
Summary: It is the summer before fifth year and Harry has had enough One shot
I have had enough!

All hail JK Rowling, owner and creator of Harry Potter! I'm just playing here.

00

Harry had tried, he really had, but nothing was going right.

He was stuck at Grimauld place, which was a dump of a house that was fighting valiantly against being cleaned. Harry thought that the mad house elf, Critter? Creeker? Kreture? was aiding and abetting the house as much as he could. Professor Dumbledore was ignoring him in the hallways and would leave any room when Harry entered, and, worst of all, any time he tried to talk to his godfather Sirius privately they were always interrupted. It was as though no one wanted him to know anything about Voldemonkey and his muckeaters actions. Oh sure, 'you are too young to worry about it.' 'Yeah, right! I only faced him ages one, eleven, twelve and fourteen and survived! I only seem to be targeted by the noseless freak of magic. I don't need to know what's going on, do I!' Harry thought mutinously as he walked along the landing.

Quietly walking past his friends and down the stairs Harry sighed. 'This is their last chance' he thought 'Either they tell me what I need to know or I am out of here!'

He opened the kitchen door, stepped in and said calmly "I think that you have some information that I require."

Snape, predictably, jumped to his feet ranting about 'arrogant Potters', Mrs Weasley spouted the tired old 'there is nothing you need to worry about, you are just a child' line and other platitudes while she tried to physically hustle him out of the kitchen and all the other order members watched not saying a word. Except Sirius.

He turned to Harry and simply asked "What do you want to know Pup?"

Looking at the only adult that would take his concerns seriously and tuning out the shouting Harry asked "I just want to know what is happening. What is Voldemort up to? What is being done to counter him? Why is he so focussed on me?"

"Harry my boy" Dumbledore said jovially "there is nothing for you to worry about. We have everything under control. Now please go back upstairs with your friends and you will be called when it is time for dinner."

"No, sir, I wasn't talking to you. Sirius, please, if I am going to live to see seventeen I need to know!" Harry pleaded.

"I agree, the la..." Someone stunned Sirius mid-sentence.

"That's it!" Harry raged "All of you can kiss Moldy's pimpled arse as far as I care! You seem to want someone to fight your battles and be some hero for you? Guess what? I quit! Do it yourself! And don't open your mouth Dumblebum! People need to know what is going on if it concerns their lives and you lot just keep mushrooming me! So it is simple. You want me to play along with your plans? Tell me what I need to know! You all have two minutes to answer or I kick you all out, and no, that isn't an idle threat. Sirius has told me that he named me as his sole heir. As Heir to the House Black, and with the rightful owner incapacitated I can, and will, do it!"

"It's all about you isn't it Potter" Snape sneered.

"Severus Snape is no longer welcome in this house!" Harry stated calmly.

"What makes you think tha…urk…." Magic swirled around the kitchen and suddenly Snape's feet rose from the ground, his robes billowed and everyone saw the band of his underpants reaching almost to his shoulders. A sudden force flung him toward the front door which magically opened for him. As the door slammed shut Harry then turned back to the others and simply asked "Who's next?"

"What have you done Harry?" Dumbledore cried in alarm.

"He wasn't adding to the conversation or the décor, so out he goes. Who's next?" Harry repeated.

"You cannot throw people out just because you dislike them!"

"Why not? Hmm… let me try this… Albus Dumbledore and all adult members of the Order of the Phoenix, barring Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, are not welcome in this house!"

Harry watched in amusement as the entire adult population of the Order, minus Sirius, went the same way as Snape just had. Unfortunately, because of the number of people being evicted at the same time they crashed into the door, jamming together as the houses magic tried to remove them. With the sound of tearing material they were ripped magically through the door and dumped onto the footpath in front of the house.

Watching from the landing Hermione, Ron, Ginny, George and Fred could hardly believe their eyes. First Snape flew out of the house without aid of a broom, then all the adults except for Sirius followed him, all powered by what appeared to be wedgied underpants. What was going on?

Harry calmly walked through the hall to the door and stuck his head out. "And don't come back!" He called then slammed the door and calmly walked back to the kitchen.

The other teens ran to the window and looked out. In the neglected parkland opposite the house there lay Snape at the bottom of a pile of groaning adults with his face firmly planted somewhere unmentionable on Dumbledore. The other adults were tangled together on top of them. There was a sudden surge of magic and everyone flew in various directions, crashing heavily to the ground.

'Oh dear, that wasn't my hip I felt snap.' Thought Dumbledore.

00

The teens hurried down the stairs and followed Harry into the kitchen. They watched Harry pick up Sirius's wand and cast 'enervate'.

Sirius looked around confused. "What happened?" he asked.

Harry told him what he had done and Sirius laughed. "I will look for my family pensive. That is definitely one memory I want to see!"

"We had front row seats" said George.

"And we couldn't believe what we saw." Continued Fred.

"It gave a new meaning to 'flying by the seat of your pants'!" they finished together.

Everyone laughed.


End file.
